Reconciliation
by Briar's EquinoX
Summary: A series of songfics after Alanna and Jon's fight in the desert. First you thought it was A/J, but then it took a sinister A/G twist. How will it end? To the tunes of Everything I Do I Do It For You, Something Stupid and Because You Loved Me. R/R!
1. Everything I Do I Do It For You

Reconciliation  
Chapter 1 ~ Everything I Do I Do It For You  
By EquinoX  
  
A/N: My first songfic, so please no flames. This is Jon singing the Bryan Adams song "Everything I Do I Do It For You" about his undying love for Alanna after they fight in the desert. I really worked on this, I kept bursting into tears it was so touching (not). It's pretty mushy, but not inappropriate. This if Jon hadn't had an affair with Josianne. R/R!  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Jonathan of Conte was depressed. Ever since that fateful day in the desert when he and Alanna had fought, he'd been in a sad melancholy mood. After he had ridden back to the palace in an angry temper, he'd regretted his harsh words. They were spoken in the heat of anger and were meant to hurt Alanna. Looking back, Jon realized he'd been hasty and cruel to his lioness. And now she was gone out of his life and would probably never speak to him again.   
  
*Look into my eyes*  
*You will see*  
*What you mean to me*  
*Search your heart*  
*Search your soul*  
*And when you find me there*  
*You'll search no more*  
  
Although she was not the only woman Jon had ever loved, Alanna held the place closest to Jon's heart. He loved her with a fiery passion that was unequaled and never wanted to part with her. He wanted them to live together, have children together and grow old together. But his true feelings had overwhelmed him with caring and he had refused to let her make her own choices and decisions because of the hurt she had caused. Now she was gone, and had torn a gaping hole in Jon's heart. There was an empty place only Alanna could fill.  
  
*Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for*  
*You can't tell me it's not worth dying for*  
*You know it's true*  
*Everything I do*  
*I do it for you*  
  
Would she ever forgive him? Could they ever be together again or had his selfish words driven an infinite rift between them that would last for eternity? Did Alanna feel the same lovesick yearning he did? Jon felt a crystal tear of sorrow drip down his forehead.  
  
*Look into your heart*  
*You will find*  
*There's nothing there to hide*  
*Take me as I am*  
*Take my life*  
*I would give it all*  
*I would sacrifice*  
*Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for*  
*I can't help it*  
*There's nothing I want more*  
*You know it's true*  
*Everything I do*  
*I do it for you*  
  
Jon suddenly had an inspiration. He knew exactly what he must do. He would ride to find Alanna and pour out the contents of his heart to her. He would get down on his knees before her and humgly beg of her to forgive his abominable sins. Then she would laugh and ruffle his hair lovingly and then they would kiss and everything would be alright again. Hopefully it would work. It had to work! Alanna would soon realize the saintly and angelic devotion Jon had for her. They could be happy again and most importantly - together.  
  
*There's no love like your love*  
*And no other could give more love*  
*There's no way unless you're there*  
*All the time*  
*All the way, Yeah*  
*Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for*  
*I can't help it there's nothing I want more*  
*Yeah I would fight for you*  
*I'd lie for you*  
*Walk the mile for you*  
*Yeah, I'd die for you*  
*You know it's true*  
*Everything I do*  
*I do it for you*  
  
No one could hold a candle to Alanna. She and Jon were meant to be. Jon's spirits lifted out of the dreary depths of despair until they were soaring for the bright and beautiful world of happiness. Alanna could be his again! Well, she wouldn't be his, they would be each other's. Jon mentally corrected himself, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.  
  
He dashed through the palace to the stables and saddled his stallion, whistling a cheerful tune. Now that Alanna could be a part of his life again, anything could be achieved. Jon reached for the stars.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys (I'd like a few more next time though). I've decided to write another chapter from Alanna's POV. I can't decide what song to use though. This is only going to be a songfic though. I don't think I'm up to writing an A/J romance novel at the moment. R/R or else! 


	2. Something Stupid

Reconciliation  
Chapter 2 ~ Something Stupid  
By EquinoX  
  
AN: Wow! I managed to write something A/G! This is a songfic to the great tune 'Something Stupid' sung by many artists including, Frank Sinatra & Nancy Sinatra, Nicole Kidman & Robbie Williams and Sofia Loren & Peter Sellars. Enjoy and remember to R/R! George doesn't know that Alanna has fought with Jon.   
  
~*~  
  
**I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me.  
And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me  
And afterwards we'll drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you.**  
  
  
George Cooper trudged down the dirty Corus street, many thoughts weighing heavily upon his tired mind. Dark clouds rolled across the black sky, obscuring the brilliant stars behind them. The alleyways beside him were dark, lit up only by a rare window with its warm glow of friendly candlelight.  
  
  
He turned over the events of the last few weeks in his head. He had the prestigious position of King of the Rogue, but it didn't seem as enjoyable anymore. He had fought hard to keep his throne and now it seemed unimportant in his life. After all, what was a job if Alanna didn't love him?  
  
  
**I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true I've never seemed so right before  
I practise every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you  
The time is right, your perfume fills me head, the stars get red and the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you**  
  
  
Just when he thought Alanna was warming up to his affection and might even be starting to love him, his heart was broken once more when she went running back to Prince Jonathan. Would she ever return his romantic notions? Would she one day come running into his arms as well as Jon's? George took a deep breath and tried fervently to clear his mind and think about other things. But no matter how hard he tried, he kept coming back to Alanna and whether she loved him. He mulled it over in his head and came to the conclusion that he would have to go and talk to her. He would never forgive himself if he let her slip through his fingertips and into Jon's hands.  
  
  
**The time is right, your perfume fills me head, the stars get red and the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you**  
  
  
As George took quicker, longer steps, his stride lengthened and he arrived at The Dancing Dove in no time. He smiled broadly and started running when he saw a familiar looking redhead standing in front of the tavern. She had come back! Now he could finally pour out his heart and feelings to her without regret!  
  
Alanna smiled broadly when she saw George although it seemed that there was an underlying element of sadness in features. She looked like she was just about to say something when George grabbed her in his arms and swept her back in a kiss. 


	3. Because You Loved Me

Reconciliation  
Chapter 3 ~ Because You Loved Me  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry Raz, I just had to throw that in! Don't worry, Alanna can still ditch George if I feel like it. This is to the song Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. Please tell me if you know how to get italics to work. R/R!~*~  
  
Jon's horse galloped quickly through the streets of Corus towards the open road that led to the desert where his love was. The thought suddenly hit him that Alanna might not be in the same place she was when he had left her in his anger. What if she had ridden away to some distant land and he could never see her beautiful face again? His heart would surely be broken then. But maybe she had returned to Corus to be with her friends there or her brother. Jon's brow furrowed in concentration. If he were Alanna where would he go? Then realization dawned on him. Alanna would go running to the first person she could think of, his thief friend George Cooper who had competed with him for Alanna's affections.  
  
  
**For all those times you stood by me.  
For all the truth that you made me see.  
For all the joy you brought to my life.  
For all the wrong that you made right.  
For every dream you made come true.  
For all the love I found in you.  
I'll be forever thankful baby.  
You're the one who held me up, never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all.**  
  
  
Jon nudged his horse gently with his heel and turned around and headed in the opposite direction. The wooden frame of the Dancing Dove loomed closer in his vision. Just as he had expected he saw a familiar red haired figure in the distance. Who was that beside her?   
  
  
**You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith, 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.**  
  
  
As Jon's horse drew nearer he saw it was George Cooper and he was hugging Alanna tightly to him. She was sobbing onto his shoulder and he was soothing her softly and patting her head. Then George held her hand and they walked together into the building.  
  
  
**You gave me wings and made me fly.  
You touched my head, I could touch the sky.  
I lost my faith you gave it back to me.  
You said no star was out of reach.  
You stood by me and I stood tall.  
I had your love, I had it all.  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  
Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true.  
I was blessed because I was loved by you.**  
  
  
Jon's heartstrings tugged and a lump grew in his throat. Was it over? Did Alanna only love George now? How long had she been back in Corus? Did she hate him? All the worries and insecurity drifted back into his head. What was the point in talking to her now? He would force her to choose between him and George and he knew what her reaction would be. Alanna would stay with George and break his heart to get revenge for the things he had said.   
  
  
**You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith, 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.**  
  
  
He would have to find a time when she was alone to talk to her. He knew he should talk to her and find her feelings or at least apologize, but now it would be ever so much more difficult than before! Jon sighed in frustration and dismounted from his horse. He slid down to the ground and buried his head in his hands.   
  
  
**You were always there for me.  
Your tender winds that carried me.  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life.  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth.  
My world is a better place because of you.**  
  
  
Would Alanna listen to him? Was it really over? Jon reflected on what a great romance they had together and how much she had done for him. Alanna was more than just a casual affair, she was his soulmate and Jon was sure of it. How could he have let her slip through his fingers like that?  
  
  
**You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith, 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am because you loved me.**  
  
  
One thing was clear. He absolutely must go and sort things out with Alanna or he could never rest. Even though he dreaded the answer, he needed to know it desperately. The fires or desperation burned in his mind and a salty tear slipped down Jon's cheek.  
  
  
**I'm everything I am because you loved me.** 


	4. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Reconciliation  
Chapter 4 ~ It's All Coming Back To Me Now  
  
AN: I'm in a writing mood. Read on and discover how I decided to end it. Yes, this is the end unless it gets a ton of reviews and I absolutely cannot ignore it. Plus, I doubt I could think of appropriate songs to use. I personally think this is really bad, but I was in a hurry. Warning, it's sappy yet sweet.  
  
~*~  
  
Alanna pulled back from George's embrace. She needed someone to talk to her, soothe her and comfort her, but it was a bit too early after leaving Jon to start a new love affair.   
  
"Can we please take everything slowly, George? You're a great man and I love you very much, but I think we should keep this relationship to strictly friendship. I've just ridden back from the desert after Jon asked me to marry him and I feel so confused. I'm being bombarded from every direction with things I don't feel I can handle right now. I know you have feelings for me, but I need some time to sort things out."  
  
She tried to ignore the very hurt look in his eyes and steeled herself. It made her feel guilty to break George's heart, but it would be cruel to lead him on when she still loved Jon, even after their fight. "Yes of course Alanna, that's fine," he replied stiffly. "Would you care to join me for a meal?"  
  
Alanna almost said yes, but stopped herself just in time. She had just admitted to herself that she still loved Jon even if he may not love her. She could try and ignore it, or push it to the back of her head, but deep down inside her heart, Alanna knew that it was true. Was he feeling the same way she was? She needed to find out!  
  
"How about later? I just realized I have some unfinished business to take care of." Alanna realized that George would let her go running back to Jon even though he loved her because he valued her happiness over his own. That was the greatest sacrifice he could ever make and she loved him for it. Alanna reached over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around and saddling her horse yet again.  
  
She took off at a gallop and waved backwards at George who was wearing a wistful expression on his face. How would she be able to find Jon? Her sixth sense told her that he wasn't at the Palace with his parents. Where would Jon be? With a resigned sigh she decided she would just have to look for him.  
  
Her eyes scanned the alleyways and streets for a glimpse of him or his horse. Then her eyes locked on a tired looking figure slumped over at the side of a cobbled street. It looked like just another drunken ragamuffin but a closer inspection by Alanna's hawlike eyes revealed someone who looked a lot like Jon. Then she spotted his horse tied to a post nearby and she knew it must be him.  
  
"Looking for someone?" she called out brightly and was rewarded by a smile when his head shot up instantly. Alanna dismounted and walked over to his side and sat down there.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and he slipped his arm around her waist lovingly. Alanna closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his body. She missed it so much. Then she opened her eyes again and gazed for a long period of time into his. Neither of them said a word but they both knew that the damage done to their relationship was repaired. Their special bond was strong enough to withstand fights, seperation and loneliness.   
  
"I missed you." Jon softly whispered into Alanna's ear. "I missed you too." she replied quietly. Then they kissed and everything was right again.  
  
***There were nights when the wind was so cold.  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window.  
There were days when the sun was so cruel.  
All the tears turned to dust and I knew my eyes were drying out forever.***  
  
***I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how.  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made.  
But when you touch me like this, and you hold me like that.  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me now.  
When I touch you like this, and if I hold you like that,  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now.***  
  
***There were moments of gold, there were flashes of light.  
There were things I'd never do again,   
But then they'd always seemed right.  
There were nights of endless pleasure,  
It was more than any lovers in love.  
Baby, if I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that.  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me.  
If you want me like this, and if you need me like that.  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me now.***  
  
***Thought you were history with the slamming of the door,  
And I made myself so strong again somehow.  
And I never wasted any of my time on you, since then.  
But I have to admit that it's all coming back to me now.*** 


End file.
